


Nothing Left to Lose

by Wendy_Parker



Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [7]
Category: Disney - All Media Types, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Not related to Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_Parker/pseuds/Wendy_Parker
Summary: Kalim is good at talking. He always does. He just really wishes that his words can reach Jamil at this moment.(Twisted-Wonderland © Disney, Aniplex)(Tangled the Series © Disney)
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim & Jamil Viper
Series: Twisted-Wonderland: Our Precious Treasure - Gaiden [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743628
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Nothing Left to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray for the 100K Words~!

The hallway of Scarabia dorm was ruined. Lightning shot out everywhere and the remaining members of his dorm were surrounding him. Azul and the Leech twins were down, along with the Ramshackle Prefect and the cat, pinned to the ground by the hypnotized dormmates. But the worst part of all of this was the one person in control, standing in front of him, dressed similarly as the Sorceress of Sand with additional ink.

Kalim clutched his staff until his knuckles turned white. Why did this happen? Was it all because of him? Was he the one who drive Jamil to overblot? How could he do that? How could he let his friend fall so hard?

“Jamil, I know you’re angry,” Kalim said, trying his best to keep his voice. “But, please listen to me. You’re making a mistake!” He just needed his friend to come back. He needed to say that sorry. “ _The path of hate is a dangerous track. You take one step and it's hard to turn back. It pulls you along, and though it seems wrong it feels right._ ”

He took a step forward, even though his knees were trembling, he kept his eyes straight at Jamil’s black eyes. “ _Don't you see this path you're on leaves a permanent mark? It feels good at first, then it slowly turns dark. With each passing day, you're further astray from the light._ ”

He tried to reach for his friend, but Jamil just scoffed and avoided him. Kalim bit his lip, pretending that it didn’t hurt him. “ _Suddenly, you lose your way and lose the thread. Lose your cool, then lose your head._ ”

Jamil turned around he had enough of this nonsense. But he could still hear that incompetent prefect's words. “ _Every loss is harder to excuse._ ”

Kalim gripped his shawl on his chest. He had to keep talking. That was the only thing he was good at. Maybe he could reach Jamil with his words… “Then you'll see you'll lose your faith and lose your soul, 'till you lose complete control. And realize there's nothing left to lose.

Jamil scoffed again and about walked away, but Kalim ran and managed to hold his hand. His grip was desperate, afraid that he might not be able to hold anymore. “ _Nothing left to lose!_ Jamil, please! Becoming the villain isn’t-”

Jamil felt his anger resurfaced. “Is that what you think I am?!” he barked, jerking out his hand of his grip. He whirled around to face Kalim, who like a coward stepped back each time Jamil stepped forward. “ **The path I'm on is a path paved in black. I'm taking that road and I'm not looking back.** ”

He waved his hand, knowing that he had the power to do magic without his Magical Pen. He summoned his lightning, striking the ground near Kalim’s feet, causing the boy to fell. “ **Each twist and each turn, leads straight where I'm yearning to go.** ”

He smiled cruelly at him, towering over the terrified Kalim. “ **Yes, it's true, my path is dark but I see where it ends. My rivals will fall as my power ascends.** ” He raised his foot, kicking Kalim on the stomach and the stupid prefect didn’t do anything to protect himself. “ **Despise me, that's fine! I'm taking what's mine even so…** ”

He spun around, walking away. “ **Not like you, you lost your nerve, you lost the game!** ” He could hear Kalim’s grunts as he tried to get up, so Jamil turned around again and shot his lightning at him again. But this time, Kalim managed to avoid it. “ **But you and I, we're not the same! I'm not lost, this fate was mine to choose!** ”

Jamil raised his hand again, this time summoning his ink. It slithered on the ground like a snake and made itself around Kalim. “ **So I chose to lose my doubts and lose my chains! Lose each weakness that remains!** ” The white-haired boy let out a scream when the ink squeezed him as he slowly being lifted from the ground. “ **Now that I have nothing left to lose! Nothing left to lose!** ”

Kalim, despite the pain of being squeezed to death, lifted his staff and shot a small ball of light toward Jamil. The vice-prefect let out a scream when it hit him straight in the face. Kalim didn’t intend to hurt him much, but it managed to get him out from the ink, dropping to the ground. “ _You have so much to hold onto!_ ” he cried, using his staff to keep himself standing up.

Jamil wiped his face. He glared at Kalim. “ **I only want my rightful dues!** ” He shot out his dark magic, but Kalim managed to repel it. He had to defend himself. He had to keep on standing to make Jamil listen to him!

“ _Listen please, you've lost your grip and lost your mind!_ ” “ **Lose? I'm not gonna lose!** ”

“ _All's not lost, don't be so blind!_ ” “ **I refuse!** ”

“ _Cut your losses, drop the IOUs!_ ” “ **I refuse!** ”

“ _Oooh choose!_ ” “ **I lose no tears and lose no sleep!** ”

“ **What I want I'll take and keep!** ” “ _It's time for you to choose!_ ”

“ _ **You can't stop the turning of the screws!**_ ”

Jamil pushed Kalim, throwing him off balance. He didn’t let him recover, he kept on shooting dark magic toward him, pushing him back until he fell in front of the Octavinelle con artist and those Ramshackle idiots.

Jamil smirked at them. “If you can’t keep your mouth shut, then I’ll send you to the ends of the earth where no one can hear you!”

“JAMIL! NO-”

Jamil raised his hand, summoning his powerful magic energy, and shot it toward the imbeciles without thinking twice. He ignored Kalim’s stretched-out hand and tearful eyes as the gangs were shot out from the dorm to the sky. He didn’t care where the landed. His plan had complete. He turned around and walked toward the lounge where he could look over his new kingdom where no one could stop him.

“ **Now I have nothing left to lose…** ”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been listening to 'Nothing Left to Lose' and 'Ready as I'll Ever Be'. It's only a matter of time before I eventually write a songfic of it.  
> Still sad from Scarabia Arc... It's betrayal in its finest...


End file.
